Wake Up
by icantseeyourstar
Summary: And the life of man, solitary, poor, nasty, brutish and short.' Tayuya lived as she died.


**Beware the double angst warning... And the additional warning of rape of a minor.**

**This is alot more depressing and introspective than the stuff I usually write but I was watching Shikamaru vs. Tayuya again and I had to get something out of my system I guess.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tayuya could feel him inside her, his grunts resonating in her ear in time with the thrusts which only heightened the pain aching in between her legs.

It disgusted her to be able to feel him move, to actually feel the damage he was causing internally.

Something warm, wet and sticky dribbled down her thigh but she knew that the name-less, face-less shinobi hadn't climaxed yet so she surmised it to be her own blood.

She silently questioned the identity of her executioner.

After what she had done she expected it would be Kabuto (the medic always did despise her) or maybe even Orochimaru to exact her punishment.

No doubt even the Otokage should be pissed off enough to carry out her punishment himself. And if the rumours held true he was something of a kiddie-fiddler.

Tayuya decided to ignore the small, traitorous part of her that was insulted the legendary Sannin didn't take a more personal interest in her punishment.

X

Tayuya should have known it was too good to be true when that lazy bastard took pity on her dying, defeated form and gave her an easy way out.

In exchange for priceless information on Sound, Sasuke and Orochimaru himself, Tayuya had been given clemency (apparently Konohagakure was opposed to torturing fourteen year olds) and was made a Konoha shinobi.

She was not a citizen yet, though.

And she realized, as the man's hand crept around her small body to clench one her breasts, that she would now never be a Konoha citizen.

That troublesome fuck Shikamaru would be disappointed in her.

He always got so _angry _when she did things that would harm her probation. Like swear at the Hokage (the deceptively ancient woman _hated _Tayuya) or activated her curse seal (they were still working on a binding jutsu strong enough) or summon her Doki (but she _needed_ them, for fuck sake) anywhere within the Fire country border.

And yet, she had been happy with him.

For nearly twelve full months she had been happy. Living in his apartment, eating his food, getting her ass handed to her at shogi and taking veritable suicide missions in the name of her new kage.

It had made her happy.

But Tayuya was nothing if not a chronic fuck up.

Her assassination mission was simple. She reasoned that the only way it could possibly be S-classed was because of the huge bounty Grass was offering.

Really, he was just some worthless jounin. But he was the last of his clan with some super special kekkei genkai. Grass desperately wanted the lineage to end with him, for unknown reasons.

It wasn't much of a battle; he relied on his unique, inherited ability to concentrate solid chakra into offensive and defensive barriers far too much.

Once Tayuya figured out his strategy she stopped using the taijutsu Shikamaru had been teaching her and cast a simple genjutsu to distort his senses, crept up on him and bang!

He's dead. (Well it wasn't so much of a bang as it was a wet slicing sound as she quickly slit open his throat but the overall effect was the same).

She turned around and headed for home. (_Home _a small part of her screeched in delight).

And that's when everything went wrong.

An ambush by her former village caught her of guard. Out numbered and already weakened she took down three of the four-man team before finally being 'subdued'.

Tayuya had known Sound would be after. The Hokage (an incompetent, blond woman intent on drinking herself to death) had told her as much.

Besides, given the amount of information she had freely handed over, Tayuya had expected to be hunted down by Sound.

The Hokage had also told her that if she got caught no one would be sent to rescue her body or retrieve her remains.

Although, Tayuya supposed no one would mourn her either. So it all worked out.

X

She wondered if Shikamaru would miss her-

-because she was nothing if not an easy lay, as the considerate gentleman grinding behind her kept reminding her.

(Said gentleman was currently grunting like a boar as he released his climax in small, irregular bursts into her reluctant hole.)

Still she assumed Shikamaru could easily replace her with any other pathetic, lost cause he finds and takes pity on.

Tayuya did not cry.

She did not beg or plead for mercy. She offered no promises of retribution against her former comrade as he raped her.

She knew she would die in this clearing in the woods just minutes outside the border of Fire country. She would never be able to fulfil any notion of revenge.

But she did wince as the mystery assailant (all she recognised was the Sound hitai-ate. A glaring reminder of her mistakes and her past) began carving messily into her back.

In the moments before the stinging agony hit her, she thought she could make out a familiarity in whatever design he was creating in her flesh.

But then the pain was jarring and hot and mind-numbing and she could think was, 'why can't I scream?'

She was grateful when she felt her body go into shock because the pain dimmed a little then.

And that gave her a chance to wonder why fat, salty trails of warm water were trickling down her face.

Because Tayuya wasn't fucking human enough to cry.

X

Later she was decapitated.

Her body was hung naked in the middle of Otogakure, positioned in such a way that shinobi and civilian alike could see the scars on her back which spelled out the fate of future defectors, 'Traitors beware,' it warned on no uncertain terms.

Tayuya had been made an example of; but then she supposed that at least in death she had served some purpose.

X

Her head was sent back to Konoha. Back home. Back to the young, barely teen-aged boy who had been so determined to save her.

When the council refused to have her name engraved on the memorial stone at the centre of the village, the boy got a kunai and a rock and etched it in himself.

Shikamaru didn't know her second name, but he thought that maybe just Tayuya was enough.

It was also the first time he had tried to carve a name into stone so the characters were ridiculously messy, but he thought that maybe it didn't matter.

And when he finished, he sat on the ground and cried and Tayuya thought that maybe it was all worth it.

''And the life of man, solitary, poor, nasty, brutish and short.''

For all but twelve months, Tayuya lived as she died.


End file.
